


路奇

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, 路奇乙女 pua
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	路奇

七水之都是少有的欢迎海盗的城市，除了修船厂需要海盗客人，有足够强大的工头来守卫船坞也是重要的原因。一号船坞有着七水之都首屈一指的好船匠，同时他们也是这座城市最强的守卫者。其中最受人尊敬的那位，罗布•路奇，就是由你招揽进卡雷拉公司的，这一直是你的骄傲，更是你慧眼识人的有力佐证。

“一晃都已经四年了啊，路奇！”  
你拍了拍身边男人的肩膀，忍不住感慨起来。  
“时间过得真快！”  
男人肩膀上的那只鸽子扇动着翅膀回应你，而路奇则低着头喝着自己的酒。真是个怪人，你上下打量这个男人，就算一起共事四年你也没弄清楚那只鸽子和他到底是什么奇怪关系。说话的是那只鸽子，还是路奇的腹语？

你疑惑地看向男人结实的腰腹，除了从白色背心下透出来漂亮腹肌，看不出任何端倪。你悻悻地又喝了一口啤酒，布鲁诺酒馆的酒确实不错。你再一次和路奇聊起来，不过更多的都是你在说，路奇是个沉默又可靠的男人，就算酒后失言也不用担心他会说出去，这男人正直得像是一本教科书。

路奇是个好的倾听者，或者说那只鸽子是，虽然它长得有点丑，你看着鸽子，小小地在心里调侃了一下。那只鸽子挥舞着翅膀咕咕地回应你，路奇的眼神放空，你也不知道他在想些什么。反正只是同事间漫无边际的闲聊，你忍不住抱怨起不靠谱的公司社长，虽然冰山市长受到全市人民的爱戴，你也同样，但是，他依旧是个把事务全都推给部下的任性领导。

你向路奇抱怨冰山市长的不靠谱和完全任由他乱来的秘书卡莉法，当初就是看中她的精明厉害才招揽她成为秘书的，可是看看现在呢？！你稍显愤慨地把酒杯落在桌子上，她现在倒是学会把这份精明厉害用在帮市长开脱上了！

但是鸽子似乎对冰山市长的过去更感兴趣。所有的船匠都会敬佩冰山这位少有的天才，对他的师承感兴趣更算不了什么。你虽然年轻，但是在公司的资历很深，是第一批加入公司的人，所以鸽子自然而然地向你询问起了冰山的老师。

你沉默了一下，把杯里剩下的酒一饮而尽，  
“那不是个有趣的故事。”  
你沉闷地回应了鸽子。  
“送您一杯，小姐。”  
酒馆的老板布鲁诺刚好路过，这个木讷的男人朝你含蓄地笑了一下。  
“哦，谢谢你，布鲁诺。”  
你接受了老板的好意，但是依旧决定在结账时多付上这一杯的酒钱，你总觉得老板似乎对你有一些不同寻常的关注，就像是…在追求你。

你不擅长应对这类追求，无论是拒绝还是接受。这是七水之都最好的酒馆，你不想因为一个模糊的猜想就失去再来这里的机会。多利是只识趣的鸽子，不再和你聊之前的那个话题。你们聊起了七水之都的一切，这个浪漫的水上城市有这说不完的话题。

你的酒量还不错，至少两杯还不至于让你醉倒，但是今天却有点特别，新上的酒你只喝了半杯就开始感到晕眩，你努力地眯起眼睛试图让身边的路奇变回一个，为什么会醉得这样厉害？你扶着酒桌试图站起身，一阵天旋地转袭来，你向后摔去，然后就落入一个怀抱中。

是路奇，你看着男人下巴上形状奇怪的小胡子，摇了摇头试图更清醒一点，  
“不好意思，路奇，可能得拜托你送我回去了。”  
你尽量扶着面前的酒桌，好不那么失礼地依靠着男人。  
“没关系！没关系！路奇会把你安全送到家里的！”  
鸽子在路奇的肩膀上跳跃。

没人会不相信路奇，他沉稳冷静，正直可靠，身上一点船匠的坏习气都没有，就算是醉酒的你也不会为此感到担心。路奇揽着你的腰肢站起身，手掌绅士地握成拳头，他是个高个子，能轻松地俯视你。男人的表情好像带着点担忧和责怪，好像又什么都没有，他揽着你走出了酒馆。

你几乎是完全依靠在他怀里，男人的热度隔着背心透过来，揽着你的手臂肌肉绷紧，你能感受到那其中的力量，路奇是船匠中最强的，他能用一只手就把巴里摔在地下。你几乎不需要用什么力气，只是被男人带着向前走就好。男人步伐够大，酒馆离你家又不算远，没多久就路奇就带着你到了你家门口。

你拿出钥匙试图开门，但是醉酒让你的手一直颤抖，钥匙无论如何也对不准细小的锁孔。身体不受控制的恼人状态让你暴躁起来，在你把钥匙摔在门上之前，路奇握住了你的手腕，他站在你背后从你手中拿出钥匙，他就这样环抱着你打开了你的房门。

你闻到了他身上那种木质的香气，被男人身上的热气烘着，就更让人躁动，像是等待着被点燃的上好香木。  
“谢谢，路奇。”  
你颤抖着声音再次向他道谢，是醉酒让你意乱情迷，还是路奇他一直都这么迷人？

你推开门踉跄了一下，换鞋是个更麻烦的事，你差一点摔倒在地下，然后你就听见了一声叹气，有力的手臂穿过你的腿弯和腰肢，你被路奇抱了起来，  
“卧室是哪间？”  
鸽子从路奇肩膀上探过头向你询问。你还没有适应刚刚的失重感，手臂紧紧地搂着路奇的脖颈，男人就这样耐心地等着你回神，直到你伸出手臂指向卧室，  
“在那。”

两米多的身高和健壮的身材让路奇能够十分轻松的抱起你，他稳稳地走向你的卧室门前，卡在腿弯的手臂向上颠了你一下，像是抱孩子一样把你搂进怀里，另一只空闲的手压开了门把，男人气定神闲地把你送进了卧室的床上。

酒的后劲有点大，你连意识都不太清醒起来，男人拍打你的脸颊，唇瓣张合，像是在询问你什么，但是你什么也听不见。路奇紧紧地皱着眉，露出了不耐烦的神色，你从来没见过这样的路奇。那张有些怪异的英俊面容离你越来越近，他吻上了你的唇。

缺氧让情况更糟糕，你闭上了眼睛，只能感受到男人在你口腔中作乱，他身上的木质香气越来越浓重，那让你感到一种奇异的焦躁，你想要点燃他。

不知道是谁先开始的，你们开始互相撕扯对方的衣物，你的衬衣被男人直接扯碎，扣子崩到地下和墙上。路奇的背心被你拉上去，背带被拉扯又弹回去，在男人身上发出清脆的响声。你忍不住用手掌抚摸他漂亮的腹肌和结实的侧腰，真是让人赞叹的好身材。路奇握着你的腰把你压在床上，他咬住你的皮肉厮磨，像是忍耐食欲的大猫。

你的手指陷进男人的长发中，路奇的黑发即使打着卷也很粗硬，像是猛兽的鬃毛，你拉扯他的长发试图让他轻一点对待你的皮肤，但是那毫无作用，路奇只是咬得更向上而已。他的手掌落在你的乳肉上，粗糙的手指揉捏乳尖，你几乎是立刻就绷紧了腰，乳肉从指缝间溢出。真是太不温柔了，你在心里抱怨着。

不过身体倒是很快适应了这种粗暴对待，为接下来的纳入做好了准备。路奇此刻不再向平时展现的那样有耐心，他蛮横地分开你的双腿，用手掌抓握着你的大腿迫使你为他敞开身体，掌心的茧与大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤摩擦，恐惧和欢愉一同传递到大脑，你甚至不知道自己的颤抖是畏惧还是期盼。

在他进来时，你咬住了他的肩膀才没丢人的尖叫出来，看来恐惧大过期待。不过你们的身体还算契合，路奇只是稍微等待了一会你的双腿就夹紧了他的腰肢，路奇就迫不及待的抽插起来。紧窄柔嫩的内壁绞着路奇，男人高高挑立起的眉峰向下压低，路奇的脸颊浮现出红色，汗水在他的皮肤上闪闪发亮。

背心早就被脱下，黑色的皮质背带陷进他的肌肉里，金质的挂扣让他看起来格外性感。你恍惚着想起他在船厂工作时的样子，肌肉用力的隆起，长锯条闪着寒光，木屑飞舞着，坚实的圆木在他手下变成想要的形状。他好像极擅长执行命令，把所有东西都变得规矩合用。他连在床上都那样用力，就像是想要把你变成适合他的形状。

过于柔软的床铺用不上力，男人握着你的腰把你整个人提起来，突如其来的失重感让你尖叫出声，你竭力用手臂把自己挂在他身上，但是过了头的激烈性爱让你浑身发软，只有男人的手臂和下面的连接处支撑着你，重力让你觉得自己好像要被他劈开了。

但是很快你就脱离了这样的不适，他被男人压在墙上，后背的冰凉感让你汗毛耸立，路奇被你夹得闷哼一声，他重新咬住你的脖颈，像是猛兽咬住猎物的喉咙。男人过于高大的身材让你感觉自己像是被一颗巨木笼罩，带着木香的汗珠滴落在你身上，你与路奇漂亮的眼睛对视，他依旧像是在放空，好像连这样的亲密接触也不能让他沉溺其中。

你不满地搂紧了男人，小腹跟着用力，你紧紧地绞着路奇，这是最温柔的惩戒。但这依旧让男人不满，他开始快速的冲撞起来，像是要把你撞进墙里，他啃咬你的脖颈和锁骨，手掌也在揉捏你身体上的软肉。在你的呻吟声中，他把你托举的更高，含住了绵软的乳肉，乳尖变得硬挺，男人用尖锐的犬齿摩擦，像是下一秒就会真的咬下去。

路奇总是在恐吓你，在不经意的每一处。可你却在这样的恐惧和迷恋中得到了更多的快感，到底是哪里出了问题？这是你昏睡在路奇怀里之前的最后一个念头。

宿醉不是种好体验，宿醉再加上纵欲就是更糟糕的体验了。你揉着太阳穴从床上坐起来，你记不太清昨夜具体发生了什么，但是一些模糊的片段和身上的狼狈让你知道，你昨晚和路奇滚上了床。一想到这个你的头就更痛了。

“起来了，起来了！”  
熟悉的鸽子声音传来，路奇和鸽子一起走进你的卧室，他的手上端着早餐，看起来色香味俱全。男人注视着你的眼睛，但是你的视线却无法从路奇半裸着的上半身离开，线条流畅的健壮肌肉上有你留下的红痕和齿印，背带已经被路奇拆了下去，但你还是能想起昨晚一些让人脸红心跳的场景。

你知道你为什么会和这个男人滚到一起了，没有女人能在喝醉以后拒绝这样的漂亮身体。你接过了路奇的贴心早餐，你沉默地吃起来，这样的尴尬场景让你不知道怎么开口。一夜情之后应该说些什么？男人也同样有些不安，他在卧室里走了几步，连鸽子也不肯开口，最终路奇还是选择了转身离开。

男人的长卷发散落在结实的后背上，那些打着卷的黑发比你的还要长上一些，遮住了路奇背上那形状奇怪的伤疤，你总觉得那伤疤形状有些眼熟，在路奇离开卧室时你突然想起来了，  
“世界政府！”  
男人的身体僵硬了一瞬，在你看不到的正面，路奇的面色一下就阴沉下来。男人转过身，脸上没有任何表情地注视着你，你没有察觉到任何不妥，你只是说出了自己的发现，  
“你后背的伤就像世界政府的旗帜一样。”

路奇的身体松弛下来，鸽子挥舞着翅膀对你说，  
“路奇笨蛋！路奇笨蛋！”  
好像是在嘲笑路奇因为笨拙而受伤，男人瞪了一眼肩上的鸽子，然后就再度转身，  
“我回家了，公司那边我会帮你请假。”  
鸽子转达了路奇的话，然后就扑棱棱地飞走了。

你看向窗外照进来的阳光，嘴里松软的三明治和热牛奶搭配极了，你突然就觉得，和路奇恋爱，似乎也是个不错的选择。

从一夜情发展成恋爱关系算不上太难，至少路奇也很愿意向着这个方向努力。男人约你一起逛街，为了七水之都最近举办的化装盛会。所有人都会在那几天戴上奇诡的面具，一起参加盛会。你为路奇选了一张足够独特的面具，方方正正地遮住男人上半张脸，鼻子处尖尖地翘着，正好能够放下路奇高挺的鼻梁，面具眼下的弧线也与路奇的胡须形状相配。

路奇摘下了面具，凑近你的脸，男人用面具遮挡肩膀上鸽子的视线，你们躲在面具后交换了一个吻。就这样，你们在化装盛会上确定了情侣关系。

路奇把自己公寓的钥匙交给你，他没有说话，但是你猜得到路奇是想要你搬过去住。不过，就算情侣也要有自己的空间，所以你选择用亲吻安抚被拒绝的路奇。和路奇的情侣生活十分奇妙，他是个规矩的男人，你总是会不自觉地被带入他的生活节奏中去。

路奇有早起晨练的习惯，你要是想在早上吃到路奇亲手制作的美味三明治，你就不得不和他统一时间起床。总之也要起床去取男友送来的爱心早餐，不如干脆就和路奇一起晨跑，既能看到他奔跑中流畅的肌肉线条，还能听到男人性感的喘息。

到了晚上路奇喜欢在公寓喝一点酒，在喝酒时男人就显出一种与身份不符的气质来。路奇是品酒的行家，他家里的酒都是上好的珍品，似乎男人这些年的积蓄都花费在这些上面。

你向来不喜欢烈酒，但是路奇在喝烈酒时就会显露出一点大猫的餍足。男人的眼睛稍稍眯起来，形状锋利的胡须都好像柔软下来。男人微醺时的眼睛带着一点水光，朦朦胧胧地看着你，那时候你觉得他好像才真的在看着你。那让你也忍不住想要尝尝烈酒的滋味，你开始加入路奇每晚的品酒时间，随之而来的就是越来越频繁的性爱和留宿，你几乎就是住进了路奇的公寓。

路奇是个细心的男人，关于你的细节他都记得清清楚楚，那让你和他相处的舒适极了，于是你越来越多的和路奇腻在一起，到后来就连去朋友家做客时也会被调侃重色轻友，疏远了她们。你抱着朋友家的猫咪朝她不好意思的笑了一下，  
“路奇他人真的很好！”  
你露出了一个有点傻气的甜蜜笑容，然后就在朋友谴责的目光下低下了头。你看着怀里的小猫，忍不住轻轻啃了一下猫咪的头顶，就是耳朵中间的那一小块，很适合放进嘴里的那一小块。

“诶呀！你又啃它！”  
朋友快速的把猫咪抱走。  
“我没用牙啦！就只是用嘴唇含了一下！”  
你理直气壮地向朋友辩解，  
“等哪天你被主子制裁就知道改了！”  
朋友伸出手指嗔怪地戳了一下你额头，然后你们就又嘻嘻哈哈地笑成一团。路奇坐在不远处看着你们，认真地注视着你，像是要记住关于你的一切。

你们从朋友家离开，并肩走在街上，这是七水之都少有的林荫路，你追着踩着男人的影子向前走，天真得像是第一次陷入恋爱的少女。路奇却突然钻进了旁边的树丛，等到男人再出来时手上就多了一只猫。小猫被男人宽大的手握着，可怜地朝你叫了一声。你惊讶地看着路奇，男人没有回应你的疑问，而是把猫咪的头凑到你的唇边，  
“我抓着它，它不会挠你。”  
鸽子传达了路奇的心意。

路过的人对着你们指指点点，但是路奇毫不在意，他就只是看着你，用这样笨拙地方式满足你的爱好。路人们的窃窃私语让你感到一点羞耻，可是心里更多的却是甜蜜，你没有亲吻猫咪的头顶，而是踮起脚尖吻上了路奇。男人手里的小猫叫了一声就落荒而逃，男人伸出手掌托住你的后脑，加深了这个缠绵的吻。

这是你与路奇最甜蜜的回忆。

事情是从路奇来到七水之都第五年的化装盛会开始出现了变化，到盛会的那天就是你们交往的一周年，但是你没能和路奇一起度过那个值得纪念的日子。

在盛会开始的前几天，路奇突然神色严肃地来到了你的公寓，他受了伤，绷带下依旧在渗出血迹，你吓坏了。路奇从来没有受过伤，再凶恶的海贼也不能让他皱一皱眉头，  
“发生什么了？你还好吗？”  
你变得慌乱起来，路奇把你抱在怀里，安抚地梳理你的头发，你在男人有力的心跳中重新恢复了冷静。鸽子开始向你讲述事件的发生。

冰山市长遭到了不明袭击，路奇帮他挡住了致命一击，冰山市长没事，但是犯人并没有抓到。路奇露出担忧的神色，他还为你请了假，希望你这几天能住在他的公寓。男人亲吻你的手心，注视你的眼睛，  
“好好待在公寓里，别让我担心。”  
你当然不会在这种时刻为他添乱，冰山市长遇袭的事件成了机密，市民们并不清楚，你也不敢说出去，谁知道凶手会是谁呢？

路奇一直在追查犯人，他每次回家几乎是倒头就睡，你心疼极了。但是这样的辛苦没有换来任何线索，在路奇又一次疲惫归来的深夜，你拉住了这个善良的男人。你看着路奇眼下的青黑，这样不眠不休地为了冰山市长追查犯人，路奇值得你的信赖，你决定把冰山市长的故事告诉路奇，希望能对调查有所帮助。

关于冰山市长的老师汤姆，关于海上列车的建造，你事无巨细地向他讲述，路奇认真地听着这些故事，露出若有所思的表情。最后他紧紧地拥抱了你，他亲吻你的长发，  
“谢谢你。”  
他肩膀上的鸽子这样说。

第二天冰山市长就再次遭遇袭击，他真的受伤了，全市的市民都知道了这件事，你在路奇的公寓担忧地吃不下饭，又不想去公司给他们添麻烦。但是路奇没让你失望，他很快就锁定了犯人，是新来七水之都的一伙海贼，草帽海贼团其中的妮可•罗宾。你想起了冰山市长办公室张贴多年的悬赏令，绝对不会错的，恶魔之子就是犯人。

在草帽一伙逃走后，路奇急匆匆地回了公寓一趟，他换上了衣柜里那套标志的黑色西服，你曾经说过想要看看路奇穿上这一身的模样，那时候鸽子挥舞着翅膀回应你，  
“总有一天会看到的！”  
穿上西服的路奇一下就变得不同起来，他的气质突然变得极具侵略性，那种在他身上隐藏着的危险气息再次清晰起来。

男人就这样走近你，皮鞋踏在地板上的每一步都让你心惊肉跳，你感觉自己像是被猛兽盯住的猎物，  
“路奇……”  
你感到畏惧，你不知道你的男朋友怎么了，你踉跄着后退，直到撞上他存酒的吧台。路奇像是被你的畏惧取悦，他笑了一下。路奇不常露出笑容，更别提是这样阴郁邪气的笑容。

路奇整个人的气质都在露出这个笑容后发生改变，他的站姿变得更加挺拔，可是却舒展了许多，像是困在笼中的猛兽终于来到了丛林。男人的下巴稍稍抬起，脸上显露出傲慢和精明，那个正直可靠的路奇就这样奇妙地消失在你面前。  
“实际上，我是世界政府的情报人员。”  
路奇居然亲自开口说话了，他那样森冷地注视着你，你甚至无法开口说话，你只能听着他向你揭露冷酷的事实。

这一切都只是一个卧底任务，路奇来到七水之都就是为了得到冰山市长手里的东西，不过他没有告诉你是什么，他只是向你小小地抱怨了一下这个任务的琐碎和漫长，  
“真是太无聊了！”  
他厌烦地看了一眼窗外七水之都的景色，仿佛这五年来的一切都是让他不得不忍受的痛苦生活。

他看向惊惧的你，虽然面无表情可你却看出了一点矜持的自得，  
“如果向你道歉，你会原谅我的吧？我们可是朝夕相处的恩爱情侣啊。如果这太突然让你无法相信的话，我想…明天刊登冰山死亡新闻的报纸会向你证明这一切！”  
你的嘴唇和手指都在颤抖，你看着这个完全陌生的路奇，你甚至不知道如何表达自己的情绪，  
“调查出冰山是汤姆的弟子真是花了我不少功夫。别这样看着我，是布鲁诺下错了药，吐真剂和迷情药都能弄混，真是蠢货！”

路奇终于能够回归自己的真实身份，即将摆脱这样的无聊身份让他心情很好，  
“不过建立一段稳定的恋爱关系确实让我的伪装身份更为真实，得到情报的方式也自然多了。不要这么露出怨恨的表情，我可是有好好扮演你的男友啊，你对我的迷恋不就是最好的证明吗？”  
这个男人把这一切当做任务，甚至带着一点炫耀的神色，无数的话语在你心里酝酿，可你张开嘴时却只软弱地说出了一句，  
“…为什么？”  
路奇抬头看了一下墙上的钟表，然后就逼近了你，  
“时间到了，亲爱的，我也很难过啊……”  
你在男人的手刀下失去了意识。

等你再次醒来时，一切都结束了，背叛者不止路奇一个，连秘书卡莉法和酒馆老板布鲁诺都是世界政府的人，你觉得自己好像完全生活在谎言之中。万幸的是冰山市长还活着，你握着市长的手大哭。你觉得这一切都是你的错，是你招揽了这些混蛋，是你泄露了冰山市长和汤姆的关系，你为此愧疚地不能自已，就算冰山市长向你发誓这绝不是你的错也没能让你觉得好受一点。

你浑浑噩噩地回到了路奇的公寓，男人拿走了一身牛头的化装服，那是你为了今年的化装盛会给他买的，他却拿来隐藏身份，伤害公司的所有人。一起消失的还有去年你送他的那张面具，后来人们在弗兰奇之家的地下找到了那张面具，路奇同样把它拿来隐藏身份，伤害七水之都的人。

你把路奇的公寓砸得破破烂烂，愤怒，痛苦，愧疚，怨恨，所有的负面情绪一起涌上来。你看向唯一完好的酒柜，你现在需要酒精。路奇也只是用杯品尝的烈酒被你直接灌进喉咙，一口气喝下半瓶的你醉倒在吧台上，公寓里满是你的痛哭和咒骂。

你染上了酗酒的坏习惯，你不再去公司工作也不与其他人联系，就在路奇的公寓拼命喝酒，醉了就睡，睡醒再喝，直到你因为酒精中毒晕倒在公寓。担忧你的朋友终于找到了你，把你送进了医院。你从医院醒来时就看见自己的朋友坐在床边，她担忧地看着你，她的小猫也跟着来了，站在朋友的腿上，也那样担忧地注视着你，你的眼睛酸涩起来。

朋友为你哭肿了眼，女孩温热柔软的手掌握住你的手，她哽咽着向你祈求，  
“别再伤害自己了，求你了，别这样，这一切都不是你的错。”  
你抱着她再一次大哭起来。出院以后你决定恢复自己的生活，你不能被那个男人毁了自己的人生。

可是当你按照平常的时间起床时发现，没有拎着三明治来敲你门的人了；你出门晨跑时身边也没有让你养成这个习惯的人陪伴你了，等到晚上，你下意识地走向路奇的公寓时，你彻底崩溃了，这个男人把你的人生和他紧密地塑造在了一起，你的生活中到处都是他的影子，你发现自己无法摆脱那个男人给你带来的影响。

路奇毁了你。

情绪崩溃解决不了任何问题，你打算离开七水之都，离开这个伤心之地，你给冰山市长写了辞职信，向朋友们好好道别，然后就乘坐海上列车离开了这里。你的目的地是春天女王之城圣波布拉，那是个风景优美的好城市，你在那里安心地住下并且找到了合适的工作，创伤总会随着时间流逝而治愈，你慢慢地好了起来，至少不会再时时刻刻想着路奇。

就在一切都向着你想要的方向发展时，你的平静生活再次被打破。那是一个平常的傍晚，你从公司回到家中，放下钥匙，打开客厅的灯。一个男人坐在你的沙发上注视着你，你差一点尖叫出声，你随手拿起了身边的剪刀对着那个男人，直到他抬起头让你看清他的容貌，是路奇。

你全身的力气都泄了下来，你连尖叫的力气都没有了，你不知道自己是愤怒还是恐惧，你再一次颤抖起来，你逼近那个男人用剪刀的尖锐对着他，你说不出话，只是那样愤恨地瞪着他，  
“我受伤了。”  
男人理所当然地向你说出了这样的话，就像你们还是男女朋友那样自然，你这时才发现路奇身上的黑色衣服被血浸透。路奇的脸色惨白，坦诚地注视着你，像是把自己的性命交到你的手中，  
“你就不怕我杀了你吗？！”

你把手中的剪刀更加逼近男人的脖颈。路奇看着你，露出一个像是不解又像是嘲讽的神色，  
“冰山没死。”  
你明白他的意思，冰山没死所以你不至于真的杀了他，可是那一点嘲讽又像是在说，  
“我了解你，你这样的普通人不敢杀人。”  
你愤恨地把剪刀插进沙发，擦着他的脖颈，路奇甚至没有躲一下，因为他在说完这句话之后就安心地晕了过去，他笃定你会救他。

路奇是个精明的赌徒，他凭借对你的了解赌赢了。你没办法就这样看着他死在你面前，你为他包扎伤口，清洁身体，还送他到你的床上。因为那张脸让你心软，昏睡的路奇看起来和你的路奇，那个正直可靠的，每晚睡在你身边的路奇一模一样，你没办法像对待真正的路奇那样对待你的路奇。

从巴里那你知道了路奇是个恶魔果实能力者，所以他在昏睡中变成了兽人形态并未让你过于震惊，也许是伤势让他无法控制自己的形态，他总是在人形和兽人之间变幻。到了第二天傍晚，路奇就彻底变成了动物形态，那是一只漂亮的花豹，俯卧在你的床上，你能听见大猫特有的呼噜声。

大猫华丽的皮毛惹人注目，你忍不住抚摸起来，那是最昂贵的皮草也无法比拟的好触感。大猫睡着的样子格外乖巧，耳朵之间的那一小块头顶和猫咪看起来没什么区别，你舔了一下牙齿，你还从来没啃过大猫猫的头顶。路奇看起来睡得很熟，只是小小地含一下不会弄醒他。你在心里劝诱自己，然后就真的这样去做了。在你幸福地啃了一口之后，大猫就睁开了眼睛，你僵硬在大猫面前。  
路奇眨了眨眼，像是突然想到了什么一样，  
“你喜欢猫对吧？”

然后花豹就把你扑倒在床上，带着倒刺的舌头舔舐了一下你的脸颊，路奇变成了兽人形态，然后吻上了你的唇。兽人形态的路奇比人形更加高大，你只是被他用爪子轻轻压着肩膀就动弹不得，男人了解你的身体，他只是用亲吻就唤醒了你的欲望。

你的手臂落在男人的背上，陷进大猫顺滑的皮毛里，利爪贴着你的皮肤划开你的衣服，你被爪子的锋利吓得不敢乱动，直到自己被路奇彻底扒光。大猫舔舐你身体的每一寸，像是在品尝食物，獠牙跟着划过皮肤让你不自觉地战栗，还是熟悉的恐惧感，你可悲的发现自己已经适应了这样的特别方式。

你的小腹也沾染上水迹，然后温热的舌就更向下，粘腻的水声响起，你的双腿夹紧了路奇的脖颈，太超过了。大猫舌头上的倒刺让你又痒又痛，那里的嫩肉都仿佛在这样的粗暴对待下红肿起来，可是淫液却失禁一般流个不停，你哭泣着被大猫舔到了高潮。男人抬起头，吻去你眼角的泪水，也许是受伤的缘故，今晚的路奇格外温柔，好像他又变回到了那个七水之都的路奇，你和大猫在床上度过了荒唐的一晚。

大猫的尺寸不是寻常人类能够适应的，第二天你几乎无法起床。路奇好像只休息了这么两天就痊愈了一样，他为你做了熟悉的三明治还有一杯热牛奶。你一边吃一边看着他，昨夜的缠绵让你重新有了不应该的期待。直到你看见路奇开始整理自己的东西，你突然看向窗外，果然，卡莉法，布鲁诺他们都站在不远处，路奇还是要和他们一起离开。

你看着路奇冷漠的表情，  
“你既然要离开，昨晚为什么还要…”  
路奇把箱子合起来拎着站起身，他戴好了自己的高礼帽，理所当然地回应你，  
“是报酬，感谢你收留我的报酬。”  
你几乎气得全身发抖，你把手里的牛奶杯砸向那个男人，路奇只是偏偏头就躲开了，甚至连一滴牛奶都没溅到他身上。他好像不明白你为什么发怒一样，  
“你不喜欢猫？”  
“滚！滚出去！”

路奇弯下腰绅士地把那些碎片和牛奶收拾妥当，然后就拎着皮箱离开了你的家，他连一句再见也没有说。你看着窗外的他们一起走向远处，直到你看不见为止，这其间路奇甚至没有回过一次头。真正的路奇离开了，而你的路奇被真正的路奇杀死了。你的眼泪打湿了自己的脸颊，可你却死死地咬着嘴唇不肯出声。

你知道，你们不会再见了。


End file.
